


i'm on fire (sing the body electric)

by orphan_account



Series: lace & flesh [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Felching, Fingering, Lace Panties, M/M, Over-Sensitivity, Overstimulation, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dedicated to iseult1124 because she is awesome and that there was a lack of mckirk felching fics.<br/>prompted on tumblr as well</p><p> </p><p>  <em>"Yer doin’ so good, darlin’," He murmurs to Jim, voice sweet and slow as he slicks his tongue around his two fingers, catching a drop of come on the tip of his tongue. He curls it into his mouth, tasting the salty tang of it even as Jim whined, shivering with his sensitivity.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Jim’s thrown his head back, throat a long delicate column bearing marks of Leonards possession.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>He licks slowly around his fingers, hole swollen and obscene as Jim shudders beneath his ministrations. His cock is throbbing in his trousers, longing and wanting as Jim whimpers, tight in his throat.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm on fire (sing the body electric)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iseult1124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseult1124/gifts).



  ** _i'm on fire (sing the body electric)_**

“ _Jesus_ , kid,” Leonard murmurs, voice fucked out and raw. “You’re killing me here,”

He presses himself hard onto Jim, swallowing the wrecked moan that threatens to give them away. Jim is loose and plaint, wrecked and exhausted as he wobbles against the wall.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jim whines, high and tight in the back of his throat. His thighs tremble. “ _Please_ ,”

"Almost there," Leonard murmurs, sweet and low, accent as thick as molasses and smooth whiskey. "Be a good boy,"

He skips gentle fingers down Jims ribs, feeling the shudders that rack Jims delicious frame, feeling the slow ooze of warm come dripping slowly down Jims wide spread thighs, cooling along the bare skin.

“ _Fuck_ , darlin’,” Leonard says, pressing firm finger tips to the swollen hole, come catching on his skin. He keeps a hand pressed into the small of Jims’ back, flicking his eyes up to catch the wide, glossy eyes and the kiss swollen lips, gaping obscenely as little whines escaped him.

Fuck, but Jim was a work of art.

He sinks slowly down onto his knees, his free fingers playing a little rhythm on the skin just above Jims entrance. He gently noses the little scrap of powder blue lace with little white bows out of the way, pinging at the little straps that connect them to the nude stockings around Jims long, lean legs.

"Did you dress up for me, darling’?" He asks, voice thick and slow as he tugs back on one of the little straps, letting it ping back to Jims waxed flesh. His cock hardens when Jim lets out a little cry, arching into Leonards hand in the middle of his back, hands scrabbling weakly at the brick wall. "Put on your favourite panties and stockings just so I could fuck you in ‘em?"

“ _Bones!”_ Jim whines, and he’s been reduced to monosyllabic sentences. He lets steady fingers wander over Jims heated flesh, feeling the lust rising off Jim easily as the man squirmed, whether to get away or to get closer, Leonard didn’t think Jim really knew.

The light isn’t the best, dim and bright in intermittent divides, but they both hear the party raving through thick stone walls, and it just adds to their excitement. Leonard licks his lips, fingers skipping gently over the crease of Jims buttocks where it met his thigh, before ducking his head slightly.

Jim was raw and swollen, loose with cum drenching the insides and slowly oozing to the outside. Leonard bit his lip as he sunk two dry fingers into him, the muscle clenching down eagerly before suddenly loosening.

They slid in with a satisfying “ _schlick”_ sound, muscles stretching obscenely around the girth of Leonards fingers. Jim hisses.

“ _Sensitive_ ,” He murmurs, voice breathy and falling in and out of hearing.

"Be a good boy," Leonard murmurs, gently patting his fingers over Jims spine even as he catches his nails on the delicate muscles of Jims hole, puffy and obscene in the way it makes Leonard _want_.

He watches, intently, mesmerized, as a slow slick of come oozes out between his fingers, biting a kiss into the back of Jims quivering thigh as he noses the scrap of lace from Jims panties out the way.

"Mhhhh," Jim whines senselessly, Leonard parting his two fingers to catch sight of the red slickness of Jims hole, the channel rubbed raw and wanting as Jim’s breath hitched.

"Yer doin’ so good, darlin’," He murmurs to Jim, voice sweet and slow as he slicks his tongue around his two fingers, catching a drop of come on the tip of his tongue. He curls it into his mouth, tasting the salty tang of it even as Jim whined, shivering with his sensitivity.

Jim’s thrown his head back, throat a long delicate column bearing marks of Leonards possession.

He licks slowly around his fingers, hole swollen and obscene as Jim shudders beneath his ministrations. His cock is throbbing in his trousers, longing and wanting as Jim whimpers, tight in his throat.

Leonard rumbles against Jim, feeling his tongue curling past his two fingers to lap at the hot rawness of Jims channel, the come slipping down his tongue easily as Jim quivered, mewling pitifully as he tried to move.

“ _Bones-_ ,” He mewls, legs threatening to give way.

Leonard curls his tongue again, the hole trying to suckle Leonards tongue further in. Jims yowling moans peters off into a pitiful mewl as Leonard presses the broad of his tongue to the suckling muscle, stiffening it even as his fingers scritched lightly at the raw hotness that clenched down on them.

“ _Pleas-_ ,” Jim couldn’t even finish his sentence, whimpering as Leonard nipped lightly at the ring of swollen, puffy muscles.

"Good boy, Jimmy," He murmured around Jims’ hole, and relishing in Jims tortured moan, high and resonating as the muscles quivered beneath him.

He licked easily, curling his tongue to the right slightly as his three fingers hit a sharp nub that made Jim cry out as best he could.

He stiffens his tongue, pressing the broad pad of it and _sucking_ , making Jim give a high-pitched whine, abdomen quivering in the shocks as Leonard makes Jim ride his face, hips twitching involuntary.

But it’s the nips that make Jim come undone, sharp and tiny to the delicate muscles sucking down on Leonards tongue, followed by deft flicks of fingers and tongue as Leonard shamelessly took his fill.

Jim comes, so sharp with oversensitivity that it seemed painful, with wide glassy eyes, lazily spread legs and his mouth swollen and gaping obscenely.

Leonard came, sharp and fast he didn’t have anytime to prepare, his fingers slipping out.

Leonard released his anchor on the middle of Jims back, curling it around Jim as he fell downwards. Jim looked up at him, glassy eyed and fucked out, _wrecked_ entirely.

"Good boy," He murmurs, slicking his tongue over Jims swollen and obscenely gaping mouth.


End file.
